User talk:Wallz TheGamer
Caliborn and Calliope's TRUE Classpects Alright boys and girls, were talking classpects. Today we will be talking about the lovable Calliope and... Her asshat of a Brother. More specifically, we will be talking about their classpects! "But Wallz!" I hear you madly typing, "They already have classpects!" Heh, well yes they do. But, those can't even really count. Why you ask? Sburb is designed to avoid doomed sessions at all cost. So in a two player session, the only apspects that would be present are Space and Time. So, today I will be proposing if Calliope and Caliborn were not in a two player session, what would their classpects be? So, we will start with the better of the siblings, Calliope! First we need to find out what her aspect is. Due to her being in a two player session, she was assingned Space as her aspect. Now, if she wasn't in a two player session, what would her aspect be? I needed to think long in hard about this, but I finally came to a conclusion. After half an hour of banging my head against my desk, I came to the conclusion of...HOPE! Calliope is the nicer sibling. She is kinder to others and is very creative (which will lead to what her class is ;) ) And, if Doomed Calliope was killed by the blackhole she created to destroy the Green Sun, she wanted harmony and accepted her death. Even through her low self esteem, she always stayed positive. All these adjectives I have said are keywords used for Hope! And just look at her mothers wings... HER WINGS ARE SHAPED LIKE THE HOPE SYMBOL! Now, we need to figure out her class. This took me not as long to figure out. You know how I said that she is very creative? What class invites creation through their aspect? A Sylph! Calliope cares for others and is creative. Sylphs heal others and invite creation through their aspect! A perfect match, if you ask me! Now, the moment you've all been waiting for... The Lord of Time, Caliborn! Now, Caliborn's classpect didn't take me as long as Calliope's. First, his aspect is pretty obvious. You know how the first thing he did to Gamzee when he held him? Bit his nose right? You know how he just HATES people? Just an asshole all around? That's right, you know what i'm talking about. Caliborn's aspect is RAGE! Rage players have anger issues. They hate people just to hate people. And most of all, there just plain negative. Caliborn is all these things times 5. Now his class took a bit of thinking, but not much! Caliborn is a Prince! Alright, I am not saying that Caliborn is Kurloz, but after doing reading it over, it really does fit. Princes of Rage are extreamly stubborn and will uterly destroy any attempt of someone trying to ptove them wrong. Caliborn does this during the game of chess, where he just ignores Calliope and calls himself a genius. And there you have it! The Cherubs' Classpects! This is my first blog post/theory, so criticsm is always welcomed. I would like to point out aspectramblings made the Sylph of Hope drawing, so go check her/he out! http://titleaspectexplanations.tumblr.com/ Thanks for reading! ^_^ Wallz TheGamer (talk) 17:18, June 4, 2016 (UTC)Wallz The Gamer, Knight of Breath